starwarsunleashedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Savannah Skye
'Appearance' Savannah Skye is a woman of Echani decent. She stands at an average height, five foot and eight inches, and weighs roughly 170 pounds. Her hair is blonde with silver undertones, and is very long, reaching her waist. There is a section around her right ear that is shaved. Her eyes are naturally silver but an injury has resulted in a blue cybernetic implant replacing her right eye. Numerous tattoos adorn her body though they were not all by her choice. Others first notice the anatomical wings and the all-seeing eye located on her throat and neck. There are several passages of scripture along with depictions of artwork among her collection of ink. Savannah is extremely fit, and agile, as she works out and excesses regularly, often leading to her having a misleading appearance as she is quite strong. It is not common for others to see her out of her bounty hunter armour. It is a dark suit made of leather, flex-armour and elastex, and it is designed to conceal her feminine form and make it appear more masculine. The suit features a deep hood and mask to obscure the wearer’s facial features, and a voice modulator to distort the wearer’s voice. When not wearing this suit she typically dresses in more feminine clothing such as skirts and dresses. Savannah is fond of high-heels and boots, and does wear black-rimmed reading glasses. 'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' By nature Savannah Skye is an aggressive woman, but also an enigmatic one. She is secretive about her past, which is a mystery even to herself, and is not forth coming with information. Savannah treats everyone with distrust and disdain, it takes tremendous effort and proof to sway her opinion of others. She questions everyone, their motives, their words, and believes no one without concrete evidence. Due to the life she has lead, Savannah has a naturally affinity to anger and aggression. Although it takes considerable effort to get beneath her skin, Savannah is not above using threats or acts of violence to achieve her goals. Uncaring and uninterested, it is difficult to pique Savannah’s interest. Once committed to a task, or a hunt, she will see it through to the end no matter what the end result might be. Despite her aggressive behavior, the Bounty Huntress enjoys long midnight strolls, and finds some semblance of peace beneath the evening sky. Savannah has a fondness of dresses and feminine clothing despite dressing in masculine clothing while on a hunt. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' »» Flaws: Aggressive; Angry; Arrogant; Deceitful; Manipulative; Sarcastic; Secretive; Unforgiving; Unpredictable; Untrusting; Vindictive; Vulgar; Wrathful; »» Strengths: Adaptable; Agile; Athletic; Cautious; Calculating; Determined; Enigmatic; Fearless; Observant; Patient; Persistent; Stealthy; Survivor; 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Omnisexual »» Likes: Oceans; Beaches; Deserts; Warmth; Weaponry; Fruits; Seafood; Midnight Strolls; Dresses; Skirts; Boots; Intelligence; Violence; »» Dislikes: Dark Chocolate; Snow; Rain; Overconfidence; Geonosians; Togorians; Cowardice; Vulnerability; Idiocy; »» Fears: Captivity; Slavery; Emotional Commitment; »» Disorders: Borderline Personality Disorder; Sadistic Personality Disorder »» Hobbies: Strength & Cardio Training; Marathons; Rock Climbing; Kickboxing; Yoga; »» Other: ''' Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »» '''Master(s): Origins 'Songs of Anarchy' Savannah was born on Eshan to parents whose names and faces she no longer recalls. Both her mother and father were respectable Sith Lords, known on various planets for their cruelty and unwillingness to settle for second best. From the moment of her conception, greatness was expected from her, and as a result her life has always been difficult. She was born almost four weeks premature, weak and feeble, unable to survive without daily care from medical staff. This alone had been enough for her father to condemn his child as any he sired much be powerful and strong. But at the behest of his wife he had allowed the infant time to make up for her transgression. It had been decided by both parents, that when she was old enough to stand, she was old enough to fight. Weapons was placed into her hands before she had learned to speak, and she began training under the instruction of her father. Their lessons together were long and grueling, with no breaks or rests to divide them. Even as the light faded and her parents retired for the evening, she would stay awake to practice techniques and embrace the Force. It seemed that her efforts never paid off, or that there was always another task to master. There was no time to be a child, nor time for playing or for friends. This had led to the child becoming cold and bitter, and more determined to succeed. By the age of six Savannah had mastered various forms of unarmed combat, was deadly with a lightsaber but could not wield the Force or dominate the minds of her enemies. This had been the last chance she would be given. Seven long and painful had passed, yet neither parent was satisfied with the progress their daughter had made. In their eyes she was still weak, and unable to live up to their expectations. He father had a suitable punishment in mind for the disappointment he had sired. Elijah Manzin, a friend of her father, had come to visit the family. He radiated kindness and warmth, friendship and acceptance, and was nice to the child who had only known cold hatred. This had made her suspicious of the man. Savannah had ignored him as best she could and thought nothing of his visit, but unbeknownst to her a deal had been struck between her father and his friend. For only a few thousand credits she had been sold to the man, and was now his property. She was taken that day, dragged kicking and screaming from all she had ever known. And thus began her new life. 'How To Make a Monster' Geonosis was a world quite different from Eshan. All around had been rocky spires, dirt and dust, sweltering heat and a blazing sun. Elijah had taken the child to the outer rim world to work as a slave in one of the gladiatorial arenas under his management. Life had been simple in the beginning. She had helped the older slaves wash garments, sharpen weapons and prepare meals. But it was as she grew older and began maturing into a woman that others began taking more of an interest in her. Elijah took advantage of their interest, and of his young slave. Savannah had only been thirteen when what remaining innocence was taken by the man. Because of the treatment and pain she was subjected too, she became angry and bitter toward her owner. She was a handful and difficult to control. As punishment for her lack of respect and river of tears she cried, she was thrown into the arena and left to die. *The Arenas *Azarath Amadeus *Being Champion 'Only One More Night' *The Escape *The Accident 'Across The New Devide' *The Aftermath *Pacer Sym *Bounty Hunting *The Sith 'Everybody Wants To Rule The World' *Sin City Outlaws *Castor Devane Character Sources [Character Chronological Order']' In The Wild *Boulevard of Broken Dreams *Tear My Hear Open Waking The Devil *Take Me To Church *The Darkest Sin Lies Within *AMOC: Drop Of The Hard Stuff Chase That Feeling *What The Water Gave Me *Smoke On The Water Blood On The Dancefloor *When The Light Fades *Pay No Attention to the Man at the Bar *AMOC: We All Fall Down *Yes My Master Category:The Syndicate Category:The Sith Empire Category:Females Category:Sith Knight Category:Neutral Adept Category:Dual Membership Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Echani Category:Character